William R. Brown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,621,920 illustrates spiker rods which may be described as tubular cut out wall section turf coring tines. These coring tines have become successful in the marketplace and when fabricated of thin metal tubing, mechanical aerators utilizing these tines which require less force to accomplish insertion, have greater capacity or are constructed much lighter in weight to enhance the convenience of their use. Many aerators utilize these tines by enclosure of their force receiving upper ends in tubular sockets. Tine removal from socket enclosure is often inconvenient and corrosion or wedging of turf particles between the socket walls and the walls of tubular deposited tines frequently makes tine removal difficult.
Prior art has demonstrated many methods of holding tines in socket containment such as threading tines and screwing them into sockets which impairs the strength of thin tine walls, pining through sockets and tines, drawing a tine flange to its socket base and wedging from outside through the socket walls.